


dialectic

by kaptivated



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Arguing, Character Death, Domestic, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Game(s), tags will be updated with each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaptivated/pseuds/kaptivated
Summary: Months after escaping the virtual reality of Danganronpa, Saihara tries to start a new life with his new boyfriend, Ouma. However, the killing game doesn't end that easily. Seeking revenge against the one who brought Danganronpa to an end, protestors begin to hunt down the former detective.Meanwhile, the two teenagers are still coming to terms with their past selves and how they fit in the present situation.Ouma takes the opportunity to formulate a new plan.





	dialectic

Three months after the end of the killing game, Ouma Kokichi asks Saihara Shuichi to be his boyfriend.  
  
It surprises Saihara. Not because he would never consider the possibility of dating the smaller boy, he had actually thought about it an unhealthy amount these past few weeks. Rather, it's because with all the emotional and mental baggage they're dealing with, it's hardly any time to be trying to form new romantic relations.  
  
Saihara knows it's hard enough as is to wrestle with the reality that two completely different personalities and sets of memories are filling him up to the brim, so much he might explode. He's trying to prevent that the most. Being the one to bear responsibility for surviving and ending Danganronpa for good also means that he needs to be in control. Stay calm. For everybody's sake.  
  
There's something else that bugs Saihara about Ouma's sudden proposal. He might not have completely figured out the convoluted thoughts of the former supreme leader of evil, but he knows enough to tell that Ouma isn't the type to display his emotions so honestly.  
  
Declaring "I love you, Saihara-chan," wrapping his arms tightly around the detective's waist, laying his head against his beating heart. "You're the only one that tries to understand me. When I'm with you, I have so much fun.  
  
"Everyone else hates me. I know that. I deserve it. But you..."  
  
On one hand, a warm feeling shimmers in Saihara's chest when he sees Ouma choosing to be vulnerable in front of him (for him, and nobody else). On the other, he can't shake the feeling of unease creeping under his skin when he hears more than 5 sentences of pure honesty in a row coming out of the self-proclaimed liar.  
  
There's a logical detective in his mind, dying to know the reason for this strange change in behavior. The part of him that despises himself deeply and dreams of being loved even deeper brushes it aside.  
  
It's probably Ouma letting his former self out for once. For all this time, he has been acting as that character in the show without ever letting his personality crack. Saihara admires the strength he has to accomplish such a feat, and it motivates him to do the same. But of course, that mask would have to break eventually. Everybody needs to breathe once in a while. Otherwise, they suffocate. Ouma's already done that once, and it hurts Saihara to think about it, to think about how he hadn't seen the signs when he had the chance.  
  
He blushes as he accepts and leans down to kiss his boyfriend's cute little lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Morning, sleepyhead!"  
  
Two wide, violet eyes greet Saihara as he wakes. A quick kiss is laid on his sweaty forehead.  
  
"You're really cute when you're asleep, you know? I thought it was such a shame to wake you, but if you keep sleeping like this, breakfast is gonna get cold!"  
  
"You... made breakfast?" He mumbles as he rubs the sand out of his eyes. He sits up, stretching into a long yawn.  
  
"Nope! I just bought some trash from McDonalds!"  
  
"...That's a lie." Saihara chuckles when he notices the way Ouma's bedhead is tangled up and leaning to the left today. He would never go out looking like that.  
  
"Aw, you got me! You're soooooo smart Shumai, have you considered being a detective?"  
  
"Extensively." There's a notebook full of ideas he used to have about the mysteries he'd solve, the praise and trust he'd win, the most vile and gruesome death he'd receive. He still imagines them, sometimes.  
  
"Hurry up! If you don't get out of bed right now, I'm going to take all of my things and all of your things and run away forever!"  
  
Saihara shoots up from the mattress and lets his giggling boyfriend drag him into their apartment's kitchen.  
  
There's no trace of food anywhere in sight.  
  
"Okay, Shumai, get to work! I'll have my eggs sunny-side up with a side of four glasses of orange juice, three with pulp and one without, and make sure t-"  
  
Saihara pinches Ouma's nose so that he squeaks like a mouse and quiets down, rolls his eyes, and half-heartedly complains as he pulls the eggs out of the fridge.  
  
Ouma turns on the TV and seats himself at the dining table, brushing the tangles out of his freshly-dyed hair.  
  
_-reporting live from downtown-_  
  
_-another mass protest against the cancellation of the popular TV series-_  
  
_-calling for justice against the catalyst for this sudden change, a teenager named Saihara Shuichi-_  
  
Saihara's grip tightens on the handle of the frying pan. Ouma glances at him as he cracks eggs in silence. He makes an exaggerated yawn.  
  
"Maaaaaaan, look at all these losers complaining about their dumb little TV show again. Get over yourselves and find something better to do with your sorry lives. Right, Saihara-chan?"  
  
Saihara dumps the eggs on a ceramic plate.  
  
"Oh, they could make themselves useful by joining my evil organization! I've got a huge demand for pathetic, ugly, hypocrites whining in the streets!"  
  
He sets the plate in front of Ouma with a fork and knife sticking out the side.  
  
"That's a lie, though. I'd never associate myself with any scum that dares to criticize my beloved."  
  
He pours four glasses of orange juice and places them in a row on the polished wood.  
  
"What's this? I asked for two with pulp and two without!"  
  
"No, you didn't."  
  
"Oops, you got me again!"  
  
Saihara turns off the TV and starts to drag his feet back into the bedroom when Ouma grabs him by the sleeve and motions toward the open seat across from him. He reluctantly slumps in his seat like a kid in the corner of his first detention. Ouma cuts up a slice of his meal and feeds his boyfriend with a light-hearted "here comes the airplane!" They chew together in silence.  
  
"They keep getting closer, Kokichi."  
  
Ouma looks at him with eyes that say, "tell me more," as he downs his second glass of juice.  
  
"There's no way that they should know where we live now, but it's only a matter of time before..."  
  
"Before what? What exactly are they gonna do to us, huh?"  
  
"I-I don't know. They hate me, though. Whatever they want from me, it can't be good."  
  
"So what? You wanna move again or something?"  
  
"Maybe... Well, I'm not sure..."  
  
"And let them chase us around the country? You really want to live like that?"  
  
"Of course not, but we can't just let them find us! We've already been working so hard just to try and have normal lives again. And now, because of me, we might lose that."  
  
Ouma tries to shove another piece of egg into Saihara's frowning mouth. Saihara sighs before taking the food with his teeth.  
  
"Listen to me, Saihara-chan. Stop worrying about things you can't control. They were the ones that listened to you when you ended that game, so they have nobody to blame but themselves. This is not your fault."  
  
"But if I had-"  
  
"This. Is. Not. Your. Fault." Ouma's face is blank, his fork still pointed upward at Saihara's throat. "Okay?"  
  
"...Okay."  
  
A smile immediately stretches across Ouma's face as he sets down the fork and starts his third glass.  
  
"Don't worry, my beloved. If they ever try to hurt you, I'll have my organization disappear them in a second. They should know to fear the Ultimate Supreme Leader."  
  
Saihara doesn't bother pointing out that in this world, Ouma has no organization. Not 10,000 members strong, neither 10 pranksters running amok. Now, it's just the two of them. This is Ouma's way of cheering him up, so he chooses to smile softly for him.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah... Now, let's go do something fun, okay?"  
  
"What do you have in mind?"  
  
"Hm..." A sly smile sneaks into Ouma's expression. "Why don't we finish what we started last night?"  
  
Saihara's face immediately flushes bright red. "A-Ah, well... That's..."  
  
"You didn't even bother cleaning up after yourself, you slob. I had to wash the sheets today while you slept like a baby."  
  
"If you had woken me up, I would've helped..."  
  
"I already told you, you're unbearably cute when you're asleep! How could I possibly interrupt you on one of the few nights you aren't tossing around in a nightmare?"  
  
Saihara winces. Although both of them had their fair share of restless nights, it was undoubtedly Saihara that suffered the most. He had to bear witness to the "deaths" of almost all of their friends, after all. He had to be reminded always of how he had been so helpless to stop them, only able to be of any use once it was too late. He'd wake up most nights in a cold sweat, trembling as he'd cling to his boyfriend and tell himself over and over that it's over now, the nightmare is over. Ouma would kiss him senseless and tuck him back into the sheets, whispering that he's alive, he's here and he loves Saihara-chan so, so, so much.  
  
Sometimes, Saihara wakes up fearing himself the most. The fantasies he had about killing, about being killed, they're burned so deeply into his mind. They start bleeding into his memories. In his dream, he stands over Akamatsu's body, drooling as he ties the noose ever tighter, pulling her limp body against the piano's rose-red spikes, squealing as her bare skin tears further and further apart, it was his fault she was executed, it was all his fault and it was horrible and wonderful and exhilerating...!  
  
He hates himself. He hates that half of him so much, is revolted by the thought of being that person once again. But on those nights, Ouma always tells him something shocking.  
  
"That's Saihara Shuichi, too. I fell in love with all of you, Saihara-chan. So please, don't keep hating yourself like this. The part of you that wants nothing but to hurt and to be hurt, I love you too."  
  
Recently, Ouma had been demonstrating that to Saihara in a very... hands-on manner.  
  
Saihara gulps when he focuses on Ouma's neck and the dark marks circling around it. Peeking out from under his shirt is an angry red row of scars. He licks his lips without thinking.  
  
"Come now, my beloved..." Ouma stands up and takes him by the hand. "Let's play some more."  
  
Though a part of him is still frozen with fear and self-loathing, his body doesn't resist as his boyfriend leads him back to their bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
One day, Saihara wakes to the sound of crowds jeering outside.  
  
He sits up, ignoring the way Ouma groans as he tries to pull him back into his grasp. Pulling aside the dark curtains, he peers out their fourth-story window.  
  
The air is violently ripped out of his lungs when he sees the protest signs.  
  
No, this is too soon, how could they have gotten here so fast? Did some snake at Team Danganronpa leak their location? Oh god, there's so many of them, they're screaming his name, they're going to make him suffer, they're going to make his life hell, they're going totakeawayallhehasleftand  
  
"Saihara-chan. Calm down."  
  
Saihara jolts as he finally notices the small, steady hand holding his own, trembling one. Another hand reaches around him to draw the curtains back. His body is so warm, it's pressing into his spine, inhaling and exhaling in a slow, measured fashion.  
  
He instinctively reaches for an invisible hat, stopping instead when something wet lands on his fingers. He has no way to hide. The feeling tearing at his chest, it's like when that murderer tried to kill him with those eyes, it's going to kill him, it's going to kill him. He cries harder and chokes out a pathetic sob when he tries to apologize.  
  
"You're fine. Breathe. Like you practiced."  
  
His voice is cold, distant, and yet so close, whispering into his ear.  
  
"Breathe in."  
  
Saihara obeys, though he fails quite miserably at taking an even breath of air.  
  
"Hold it."  
  
Ouma's fingers rub gently against his white knuckles.  
  
"Breathe out."  
  
Saihara exhales loudly and messily and definitely way too fast, so Ouma begins again.  
  
"Breathe in."  
  
Minutes pass like this, how many? Saihara doesn't know. When he finally has a hold of himself again, he realizes that it's oddly silent.  
  
"They're gone, Saihara-chan. They don't know we're here."  
  
He chances another peek out the window. Sure enough, the road has been deserted again. The neighbors are buying fruit across the street. A girl is rollerblading on the sidewalk.  
  
"A-Are you sure they won't come back...?"  
  
"They won't."  
  
"How do you know that? What if they're just pretending to leave so that we let our guard down?"  
  
"You think a crowd like that cares whether or not two teenagers are 'on guard' or not?"  
  
"Kokichi, they're too close, they're going to find us soon, how can you be so fucking calm?"  
  
Ouma decides then to release his hold on Saihara, crawling back into bed and picking up his phone from the counter.  
  
"W-What are you doing, Kokichi?"  
  
"Calling a friend."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just be quiet for a minute, Shumai."  
  
"Kokichi-"  
  
Ouma cuts him off with a deadly look before his face erupts in a burst of playfulness.  
  
"'Sup, Akamatsu-chan! It's your favorite supreme leader of evil, meeeee~"  
  
The name makes Saihara want to ask even more questions when Ouma mouths, "Trust me." He sits on the edge of the bed, eyeing the boy suspiciously.  
  
"Didya miss me? No? Thanks, I hate you too! Anyway, my dear Saihara-chan wanted me to ask you something, so don't hang up just yet."  
  
Ouma responds to his boyfriend's inquisitive look with a smug grin.  
  
"What's your address again? Saihara-chan and I have been dying to see you and that slutty cum bitchlet again! Mhm, yeah, for real. We want to pay you a visit. Huh? I'm not apologizing for calling that bitchlet what she is."  
  
A faint moan can be heard through the phone speaker in response.  
  
"Okay... okay... Yup! Got it! Thanks so much, Akamatsu-chan! How does tomorrow sound? You're busy? Ahaha, with what kind of bullshit now? Juuuuust kidding. Okay, the day after, then. Great! Just stay right at home and wait for us patiently, okay? Bye bye~"  
  
Ouma taps the "end call" button and his face melts back into nothing.  
  
"Kokichi... Even if Akamatsu-san's address is supposedly confidential, we can't just force her to take us in. We can't endanger her and Iruma-san, too!" He shifts closer and takes Ouma's hand in his, pleading with him. "They only want me. _I_ was the one that ended Danganronpa."  
  
"Don't worry. We'll only be there a few days. Just until these protests leave the area."  
  
"You don't know that they will."  
  
"They will."  
  
"Kokichi, stop! I bet you're thinking right now that you've already thought of every possibility about what could happen, but you're wrong."  
  
Ouma's eyes widen for a split second before narrowing in anger. It's a rare sight.  
  
"Oh? How so? Should I remind you about that time I predicted all of your actions so easily that I wrote Momota-chan a script for the entire trial? You seem to underestimate me, my dear Saihara-chan."  
  
"No. You overestimate yourself, Kokichi. You've failed to realize how unpredictable people are, and it's because of that miscalculation that your plan in the game failed as well."  
  
Ouma snatches his hand away. "Oh, I know that there was the possibility that Momota-chan would fall through on my plan, and that your little brain would make the connections way too late. Don't think that I didn't realize," he spits. "Was it so wrong for me to try and have faith in you for once? You were the one that let me down, so don't come whining to me now about how _I_ always fuck everything up!"  
  
Ouma pushes past Saihara and out the bedroom.  
  
"Kokichi? Wait!" He scrambles after the boy, nearly slipping as his feet meet the floor. "Kokichi!"  
  
Ouma's at the door slipping into his ragged shoes when Saihara grabs him tightly.  
  
"Don't do this, okay... Please don't go." He brushes the purple hair out of Ouma's eyes, which are firmly fixed on the corner away from Saihara. "I'm sorry, it wasn't right for me to get angry at you for that. I'm... I'm just scared. I'm sorry, Kokichi. Let's just talk about this, okay?"  
  
"Fine. Let's talk."  
  
Ouma kicks off his shoes and sits at their little wooden table. Saihara breathes a sigh of relief as he sits across from him.  
  
"What exactly do you think will happen once we visit Akamatsu-chan? Tell me, in detail."  
  
"W-Well, if they've somehow been able to get this close to finding us even though our location is supposed to be confidential, it's possible they could find Akamatsu-san too. And if they happen to catch us while we're there, then we'll be getting Akamatsu-san and Iruma-san caught up in my mess. This is my responsibility, not theirs... I don't want them to suffer because of me anymore."  
  
"That sure is a lot of 'ifs', Mr. Detective! And by the way, that's all still too vague." Ouma crosses his feet and leans back with his arms behind his head. "I mean, what do you think they'll do once they catch us?"  
  
"I..." Saihara swallows, eyes turning downward. He hates the scrutinizing glare Ouma is giving him.  
  
"Will they kill us? Will they torture us? What do you think, Saihara-chan?"  
  
"...Probably both."  
  
"And you're scared of that? Who's the one here that gets off thinking about getting ripped limb from limb?"  
  
"That's..."  
  
"Not really you? I've told you a thousand times, my beloved. The longer you spend denying an entire half of your being, the more you'll suffer in the end. No need for a group of protestors to do it for you."  
  
"Fine, then. I admit it. I'm not scared about being hurt. Honestly, after all this hell I've been through, dying would be a mercy." He studies his own fingers as he peels the dead skin away from his nails. He's sweaty and shaky and breathing just like he practiced so that he can say what he wants to say. "It's just... I'm scared of losing you all again. I had to watch you die once, Kokichi. I won't let it happen again. No matter what."  
  
Ouma is silent, his face still frozen in that same blank expression where Saihara can barely guess what he's thinking. Suddenly, an almost sinister smile creeps up his lips.  
  
"Don't worry, my beloved Saihara-chan. I'm not going anywhere. And neither are you."  
  
"...What do you mean?"  
  
"I was lying, of course. We're not going to Akamatsu-san's apartment. It's like you said," Ouma hums as he stands to pace around the kitchen floor, "We can't possibly let our friends come to harm."  
  
"So then, why did you..." He shakes his head, the explanation forming in his mind. Ouma hadn't been lying. This is his way of saying he's changed his mind. "Nevermind."  
  
Ouma giggles. "Nishishi, I'm glad you seem to understand, my beloved! You're getting faster at it, too. Congratulations!"  
  
"But still, what will you do if they find us here?"  
  
"It's simple, really. I'll destroy anyone that tries to hurt you, Saihara-chan. And if my incredible wits somehow fail us, then I'll go down with you."  
  
"Kokichi..."  
  
"Oh, don't start spouting nonsense about how I should leave you behind and live my own life! I have no interest in such a backhanded method of survival. Besides..." Ouma walks up to Saihara and leans down to plant a gentle kiss on his lips. "This world is so terribly boring, and Saihara-chan is so wonderfully interesting. I could never leave you."  
  
Saihara smiles and kisses him back. Somehow, Ouma's touch seems to make his fears melt away. "I love you too."  
  
  
  
  
  
Two days later, they hear the news that an apartment in the northern district has been set ablaze. The two girls living there had been robbed and assaulted before being left to burn alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I had a half-baked idea while sitting in a car for 4 hours, so this nonsense happened. It's poorly fleshed out so I feel unsure about publishing this but on the other hand I do not care. I have a rough idea of what I want to happen, so all I can say is strap yourselves in my dudes


End file.
